Earth-working machines, such as cable shovels, excavators, wheel loaders, and front shovels, include implements generally used for digging into, ripping, or otherwise moving earthen material. These implements are subjected to extreme abrasion, and impacts that cause them to wear. To prolong the useful life of the implements, various ground engaging tools can be connected to the earth-working implements at areas experiencing the most wear. These ground engaging tools are replaceably connected to the implements using a retention system.
An exemplary system for retaining a ground engaging tool connected to an implement is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0162,595 of Leslie et al. that published on Jul. 1, 2010 (“the '595 publication”). Specifically, the '595 publication discloses a retaining pin assembly for an excavator tooth. The retaining pin assembly has opposing ends, each with a shank portion inserted into apertures on opposing sides of a wear member. The ends of the retaining pin assembly also have an enlarged asymmetrical tapered wedge portion. When tension is applied to the ends of the retaining pin assembly, relative contraction occurs to urge the wear member into further engagement with a mounting nose.
Although acceptable for some applications, the retaining pin assembly of the '595 publication may be less than optimal. In particular, the assembly may be complex, expensive, and lack durability required for some conditions. Further, the asymmetric nature of the retaining pin assembly may require corresponding asymmetric openings in the wear member and the mounting nose. These openings may be difficult to produce, require precise alignment during assembly, and increase a cost of the components.
The disclosed tool retention system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.